


Positive Reinforcement

by Sibilant



Series: (Not to Scale) [2]
Category: (500) Days of Summer (2009), Warrior (2011)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Character Study, Crossover, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibilant/pseuds/Sibilant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Finish those readings and I'll blow you."  Tom helps Tommy study for his midterms. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive Reinforcement

**Author's Note:**

> The smutty continuation of [this 100 word drabble](http://sibilantly.tumblr.com/post/44823547818/positive-reinforcement) on tumblr (can also be read in the end notes). Beta'ed by the inimitable [smugrobotics](http://archiveofourown.org/users/smugrobotics).

Two hours later, Tommy’s standing abruptly and striding around the coffee table to loom over Tom, remaining still only long enough for Tom to look up. When Tom finally does, Tommy smirks at him, and cheerfully drops his textbook into Tom’s lap.  
  
Tom stares down at the glossy textbook cover, at all the other finished readings piled on the coffee table, then looks back up at Tommy.  
  
“All done?” he asks lightly, wry smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.  
  
Tommy’s smirk just gets wider, and Tom can’t help but grin back, even as the small bubble of embarrassment in him threatens to burst, because is Tommy seriously expecting–?  
  
… Of course he is.  
  
Tommy had asked, and Tom had said yes – well, nodded, to be exact – so of course Tommy’s standing before him now. If Tom hadn’t wanted to, he could’ve just said no, and Tommy would’ve let it go (after blithely calling him a cocktease again). Simple as that.  
  
Still, part of Tom wants to kick at Tommy’s shins gently and laugh, saying, _really?_ This _is what it takes to get you to study?_  
  
But he doesn’t.  
  
Because... well, it had _worked_. And it’s so damn hard to get Tommy to approach studying with anything near a positive attitude, Tom’s not going to ruin what might be a winning strategy in an effort to make fun of him.  
  
He knows Tommy’s reluctance to study doesn’t stem from laziness; Tommy’s a professional athlete, and athletes don’t become professionals by being lazy. But Tommy doubts his intelligence – has done so for as long as Tom’s known him – and Tom suspects Tommy honestly thinks of himself as dumb, sometimes; it makes Tom’s chest burn with indignation, when he thinks of everything that could’ve contributed to that. It makes his chest ache too, because Tommy’s so self-assured in everything else, it’s painful to see him be _so_ very wrong about himself in this.  
  
So, if bribing Tommy with sex is what it takes to get him to study properly, well– it’s not like it’s going to be a _hardship_ for Tom or anything.  
  
Lingering embarrassment swept away, Tom goes back to staring up at Tommy. Smiles slyly, making sure it’s wide enough to show his dimples, and is rewarded with the sound of Tommy’s breathing picking up speed. He reaches up to slide his fingers into the belt loops of Tommy’s jeans – of course Tommy would be wearing jeans today, when he’s in sweats almost every other day - and tugs Tommy forward, before twisting off the couch to switch their relative positions.  
  
Tom slides to his knees quickly, jostling the coffee table and the readings stacked high on it as he goes, but he can’t find it in him to be particularly concerned with the mess. He’s far more focused on getting Tommy onto the couch, leaning back into it with his legs spread.  
  
Tommy moves without protest, but his stare is dark and fixed on Tom’s mouth. He’s already gone silent – all those years in the military, conditioning Tommy to stay quiet while getting off – and Tom fucking _loves_ it. It’s like a challenge to him, drawing Tommy out of that silence, but it also turns him on like few other things can; overwhelming arousal and a rush to his ego all in one, when Tommy _does_ start making noise.  
  
So Tom keeps up the eye contact as he leans forward to mouth lewdly at Tommy through the denim, and, _fuck_ , he can actually see when Tommy’s pupils dilate a little. It makes him pull back hurriedly, thumbing Tommy’s fly open and yanking the zipper down, pulling roughly at both jeans and boxers so Tom can get his hands on Tommy properly.  
  
“You’re eager,” Tommy says, still smirking as he lifts his hips off the couch to help Tom along.  
  
“And you’re not?” Tom retorts, not rising to the bait.  
  
Because he can hear the hitches in Tommy’s breathing. Sees the way Tommy’s eyes go hooded as Tom rests the tip of Tommy’s cock against his bottom lip, jerking languidly without sucking Tommy into his mouth just yet.  
  
And Tommy lets him – doesn’t rush him, just like always, but Tom still adores him for it, regardless. He flicks his tongue out every now and then, rubbing it hard beneath the head, right against that spot that makes Tommy’s dick twitch in excited response. But mostly he just breathes warmly over the sensitive head, in time with his slow strokes. Keeps it up until he can feel Tommy’s thighs start to tense; until Tommy’s cock throbs hard in his hand, and that first slow trickle of pre-come beads out to drip onto Tom’s mouth.  
  
Tom grins sharply then, and rubs his lips firmly against the head; gets them damp, sticky-wet, and Tommy’s first answering groan only makes him grin more. Pleased, Tom opens his mouth just enough to wrap his lips around the head of Tommy’s cock. Curls his tongue around it, licking away the remainder of the pre-come.  
  
Swallowing the sweet-salt taste of it down, Tom opens his mouth wider and takes Tommy into his mouth properly, with a hard, wet suck and an obscene moan. Flicks his tongue wickedly against Tommy’s circumcision scar again; does it over and over, until he’s rewarded with a hissed, “ _Fuck,_ ” and Tom starts fucking his mouth down on Tommy’s cock in earnest then, head bobbing and cheeks hollowing.  
  
Nothing but quiet groans and slick sounds escaping from Tom’s mouth now, as Tommy’s hips start twitching and twisting in that way that signals that he’s doing his level best not to thrust into Tom’s mouth. And, fuck, that just makes everything hotter, makes Tom ache with sympathetic arousal.  
  
He maneuvers one of Tommy’s legs in between his own so he can grind against it a little, turned on enough that he doesn’t feel an ounce of shame for doing it.  
  
Tom's given Tommy plenty blowjobs before – it was the very first thing he’d done, in fact, when they’d first started sleeping together. But the deliberate exchange aspect to this puts a little twist on their usual scenario, because they don’t often _plan_ on having sex.  
  
Tommy’s training regimen sees to it that Tommy’s libido is almost predictable in when and how it peaks – anywhere between half an hour to an hour after training, the instant they’re alone – and it’s not like they need to make some sort of, what, prior agreement or something to tear one another’s clothes off.  
  
(They’ve fucked on the floor, or against walls, or in the entryway of their apartments more than once, when one of them had been delayed and arrived back later than usual.)  
  
So doing it this way, pre-planned and deliberate, Tom blowing Tommy because he’d promised it – like it’s a commodity to be traded, like Tom’s here to be _used..._ God. It gives everything a slightly different ( _slutty_ ) slant, from the way Tom’s kneeling between Tommy’s legs to pleasure him solely, to the way Tommy’s hips keep making those aborted little thrusts as his hands run restlessly over Tom.  
  
Tommy’s rough fingers trace the line of Tom’s jaw, run over his hollowed cheeks. He cups the back of Tom’s head before carding fingers through his hair. And it’s on the fourth – or maybe fifth – brush of Tommy’s hand against the back of his head that Tom is struck by an idea.  
  
He forces himself to slow down, then takes his hand away entirely and pulls back.  
  
Tommy makes a desperate sound, one that comes from low in his throat, and he lifts his head from the back of the couch to stare at Tom, incredulous. Tom presses a kiss to his hip in apology before Tommy can speak, then grabs Tommy’s right hand and wraps it firmly around the back of his head.  
  
Grins at Tommy’s lust-dazed, confused expression and says, “Go on then.”  
  
Tom runs his tongue along the length of Tommy’s cock, root to tip. Wraps his fist securely around the base – a buffer in case Tommy starts to thrust hard – and keeps tonguing at him. He keeps his eyes on Tommy all the while.  
  
It means he can pinpoint the exact moment when Tommy _gets_ it, and it’s unbelievably hot, the way Tommy’s mouth goes slack and his pupils blow wide. For a few moments, Tommy’s just _gone_ , and Tom wants to take advantage of that; wants to suck Tommy hard while he’s still mindless, get him really bucking into his mouth–  
  
But the opportunity passes all too quickly, and Tommy’s taking an artificially even breath, starting to say, “Tom,” and, no– Tommy being considerate isn’t really what Tom has in mind.  
  
Tom lifts his head to cut off what will undoubtedly be a uniquely Tommy-esque, somehow-gentlemanly-despite-being-crudely-phrased protest. Says breathlessly, “It’s fine. It’s _fine_. You won’t hurt me. I trust you.”  
  
Tommy freezes, and Tom squeezes Tommy’s thigh with his free hand, reassuring. Follows it up with one noisy, _dirty_ suck of Tommy’s cock, moans as – _fuck, yes_ – Tommy’s hand tightens briefly, convulsively in his hair.  
  
Tom pulls off again to beam at him, adoration and arousal warming his skin and lighting up his nerves. He’d always hated it when anyone else had grabbed him whilst he was giving head, but this is different.  
  
This is Tommy, who’s never shoved Tom around (unless Tom wanted it), and always puts him first. This is Tommy, who doubts himself on things that he shouldn’t, and Tom wants to erase that doubt, as much as he can.  
  
“Go on,” Tom says quiet and firm, and then he lowers his head again.  
  
And slowly, Tommy does. He cradles Tom’s head a little more tightly and starts guiding the pace, firm pressure against the back of Tom’s head urging him to speed up. Even so, Tommy doesn’t twist his fingers into Tom’s hair again, and the rush of love Tom feels when he realises that makes him falter for a moment.  
  
Has to recover quickly, because Tommy’s no longer holding back the involuntary jerks of his hips. He’s grinding in hard, knocking Tom’s knuckles against his mouth a bit; using Tom’s mouth selfishly, and that’s, fine, that’s _perfectly_ fine by Tom – it’s hot as hell, being used, because Tommy’s being selfish in a way that he rarely lets himself be, and Tom wants _more_.  
  
He moans brazenly around Tommy’s cock – sucks him harder, makes it wetter. Anything and everything to encourage Tommy, to let him know that it’s _okay_ , that Tom’s fine.  
  
Tommy lolls his head heavily to the side and Tom realises with a jolt that he’s _watching_ , eyes completely fixated on the sight of his dick sliding in and out of Tom’s mouth. Tom’s face goes hot, but then Tommy’s talking, and the embarrassment instantly dissolves beneath a fresh wave of want.  
  
“Look at you,” Tommy says lowly, before adding, “shit, you’re _enjoying_ this. Fuck, Tom–”  
  
His words are slurred, his tone is half-wondering, and Tom’s beyond turned on. Tommy doesn’t stop staring as he fucks Tom’s mouth, uttering half-formed sentences intermittently – about Tom, about Tom’s mouth, about what he’s going to do to Tom afterwards. It makes everything feel that much filthier, and _Christ_ , Tom’s so hard it’s starting to hurt.  
  
But God yes, Tommy’s right on the edge now; Tom knows it from the way Tommy’s started leaking almost continuously onto his tongue, from the way his rhythm’s going jerky. So Tom keeps sucking, greedy and shameless, disregarding his aching jaw and the pain in his knees.  
  
He loosens his grip on the base of Tommy’s cock until he’s circling it with only a thumb and two fingers. Tom can’t take Tommy in all the way, but he sinks down far enough for Tommy to feel his throat working around the head, and that does it. Just like that, Tommy’s spilling himself down Tom’s throat, shouting and bucking through his orgasm.  
  
Tom stays on him – he has no choice either way, really, Tommy’s hand is still on him – and he swallows with far less finesse than usual; winds up with some of Tommy’s come leaking out the corner of his mouth. Normally, Tom would be embarrassed, but right now he’s too turned on to care.  
  
He does push against the hand on his head, though, and Tommy pulls his hand away immediately. Tom pulls back, slightly dizzy and wiping at his mouth. Still, he has enough presence of mind to look up at Tommy and say, in a voice made sex-rough, “Whatever comes out of your mouth next had better not be an apology. That was the reward for studying, remember?”  
  
Tommy shuts his mouth with a snap. A wavering smirk makes the corner of his mouth tick up, though he’s still panting slightly when he says, “That going to be my reward each time?”  
  
It’s a good play at his usual cockiness, but his voice is soft, and the look in his eyes more so. Tom smiles, and the urge to come _right now_ eases a little. Not much, but a little.  
  
“Oh, I don’t know,” he says, shrugging. “It _is_ possible to overdo a good thing.”  
  
Tommy’s answering pout is hilarious, and Tom grins as he pushes himself up from the floor. Dumps himself into Tommy’s lap and leans in for a kiss because Tommy doesn’t care about the taste.  
  
Tommy slides his hand down between them, cupping Tom’s cock as he murmurs against Tom’s mouth, “What about handjobs? Or fucking?”  
  
“Depends,” Tom gasps out, his brain already starting to short out, “how hard are you willing to work for them?”  
  
Tommy laughs – a bright, pleased sound – and nips at Tom’s lower lip. “Okay,” he says simply, echoing himself from more than two hours ago, before he sets himself on the new task of returning the favour.

**Author's Note:**

> Original drabble:
> 
> Tom strikes on the strategy by accident, as Tommy’s about to give up on studying for his midterms that evening.
> 
> Eyes still on his novel, Tom jokes, “Finish those readings and I’ll blow you.”
> 
> Sudden silence. Tom looks up and meets Tommy’s dark stare.
> 
> “Is that right?” Tommy asks, and the rasp in his voice makes Tom’s mouth go dry; he nods mutely.
> 
> Tommy holds his stare a little longer, before saying quietly, “Okay.”
> 
> Two hours later, Tom accidentally jostles the readings off the table as he drops to his knees.
> 
> (The strategy works when Tommy’s finals roll around too.)


End file.
